Una Torpe Despedida
by Hermione de Potter
Summary: Cuando todo comenzaba a mejorar...cuando por fin lograba ver la luz al final del tunel....un suceso arruinó su felicidad....jejeje ^^ leanla y Dejen R/R!!!!!


Wenas!!!! ^_^ Jejeje tenía tiempisimo sin subir nada, bueno les dejo esto, fruto de una depresión de yo que se de donde salio, la verdad es que a mi parecer esta triste U_U pero eso es poruqe mi corazón es muuuuuyyy sensible.

Que mas debo decirles =O El fic se lo dedico a todos los que lo lean ^_^ no se olviden de dejarme reviws lanzandome tomatazos o howlers ;)

Por ultimo solo me queda decirles que lo disfruten, y que la canción que use es "Una Torpe Despedida" de Alejandro Sanz.

Summary: Toda su vida se fue destruyendo por culpa de quien no debe ser nombrado...poco a poco su vida iba quedando vacia, y ahora cuando había logrado un poco de felicidad...el destino le juega una mala pasada...Dejen Review ^_^!!!! 

**__**

Una Torpe Despedida…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Ya no siento nada

Pero presiento que a chorros se escapa

La magia de mi alma gastada

Ella en la calle tirada

Algunos sirenas lejanas

Resuenan en la noche olvidada

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

¿Por qué tendría que ser tan imbécil?…¿Por qué todo lo que tocaba lo destruía?, ¿Por qué su vida estaba destinada a un sufrimiento continuo? Y…cuando por fin lograba encontrar un poco de felicidad, se la quitaban…y ahora esto…cuando ya había encontrado a alguien que le ayudara a superar todas sus tristezas, ahora que había encontrado a la persona con quien deseaba pasar el resto de su vida, ahora que había encontrado a su razón de ser, ahora que había encontrado a esa persona adecuada, a esa persona que le daba las fuerzas para seguir viviendo, aquella persona a la que amaba con todas las fuerzas de su vida….a esa persona que tanto adoraba…la exponía al peligro, la ponía a un paso de la muerte…¿Cuándo no era así?….Toda persona cercana a él terminaba así…muerta…y aunque sonará irónico y cruel decirlo, esa era la verdad…el lo sabía…pero parecía no entenderlo, debería saber que debía alejarse de todos…para no hacerle mas daño a nadie…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Veloz caballo de acero

Gasolina, mi sangre y su cuerpo

Se mezclaron en el suelo

El gris de la carretera, me dibujo su melena

Y la luz se le apagó

Y la voz se le apagó

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Primero fue Sirius…lo recordaba claramente, fue uno de los peores momentos de su vida…haber visto morir a su padrino enfrente a él…solo para salvarle…para impedir que Voldemort lo matará…¿Por qué no habría muerto aquella noche junto con sus padres?…Hubiese sido lo mejor…así sus seres queridos no hubiesen muerto, como lo habían estado haciendo…uno a uno, luego de Sirius…en aquella horrorosa noche lúgubre y lluviosa, murieron en un momento y sin que el pudiese hacer nada…sin que el pudiera detenerlos…sin siquiera poder dar su vida por ellos…aquella noche también murieron Ron, Dumbledore, Ginny, Fred, Cho, Hagrid, los señores Weasley….y muchos otros mas…todos murieron por su culpa, fueron asesinados, vilmente asesinados, les habían arrancado su vida…se las habían robado…y aquello era algo irremplazable…algo que ni con todo el dinero de Gringotts les podría devolver…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Se le apagó la luz tembló 

Y no la llega camilla

Y yo buscando una salida

Para ir a escuchar su corazón

Con las manos confundidas

No me mantengo en pie, no llego hasta

La niña de mi vida…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Pero…¿qué hacía pensando en el pasado en un momento como ese? ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo? Ella estaba ahí….la mujer que mas amaba estaba ahí…yacía en el piso casi inmóvil…a punto de atravesar aquella barrera que la llevaría a otro mundo….a punto de cruzar la cerca….de abandonar el mundo de los mortales, por así decirlo….¿y el que estaba haciendo? ¿QUÉ ESTABA HACIENDO EL PARA IMPEDIR QUE ESO OCURRIERA?…..Nada….simplemente nada…porque eso era lo único que el sabía hacer…nada….

El sabía que se arrepentiría de eso, tarde o temprano lo hacía…siempre lo hacía…porque todos sus seres queridos morían….y después de que lo hacían era que el se ponía a pensar en lo que fue y en lo que pudo ser…

Por mas que intentaba ponerse en pie no lo lograba, el también estaba muy herido, pero debía hacerlo, algo le decía que debía estar con ella…poco a poco se fue incorporando y se arrastró como pudo hasta el cuerpo frió y llego de heridas de Hermione, ella respiraba muy entrecortadamente, se le hacía difícil el poder respirar, su piel estaba pálida, fría, y tenía heridas por todos lados, la sangre de su cuerpo se mezclaba con la lluvia que seguía descendiendo lentamente desde los cielos….

- Harry….- dijo la joven en un susurro, no podía hablar…y se notaba en su voz que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrenatural para poder hacerlo.

- Shhh….- Harry colocó uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de Hermione, y con su otra mano, acariciaba la frente de ella….la ambulancia se acercaba, se escuchaban las sirenas….de pronto vio como unas lágrimas recorrían el frágil rostro de Hermione – Todo estará bien….lo prometo…- Agregó deseando más que nunca que la ambulancia se diera prisa, y dándole un corto beso a Hermione que se encontraba a su lado, tendida aún en el suelo….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Porque no habla, no entiendo

SI hace un momento me iba diciendo

No corras tanto que tengo miedo

La ambulancia volaba

Entre la vida y la muerte pensaba

Que echaba tanto de menos su casa 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Los paramédicos se apresuraron a montar a Hermione en una camilla, y a llevarla a la parte trasera de la ambulancia…Harry se subió como pudo, mientras veía impotente como trataban a de estabilizar a su novia, a su joya mas preciada….a ella…a esa persona que le había traído felicidad a su vida…a esa persona que estuvo allí siempre que el la necesitaba….y ahora que ella le necesitaba a él…no podía hacer nada para salvarla….no podía…solo ver impotente como se le iba con el paso de cada segundo…la única razón de su vida…

Como se odiaba a sí mismo en ese momento…si tan solo hubiese llevado su varita consigo, hubiese resultado más fácil…pero no…tenía que haber escogido pasar una velada totalmente a lo muggle, sin nada que les hiciera recordar al mundo mágico….ahora mismo deseaba tener cerca algo que le ayudara a cambiar las cosas….con la magia nada de esto hubiese ocurrido…en estos momentos era cuando más deseaba estar en su casa, y usar aquel giratiempo que le había regalado Sirius….si retrocedía el tiempo…podía avisarse a si mismo de lo que ocurriría….y hubiese podido prevenirlo…pero no….nada era así….tenía que afrontar su realidad, su cruel y dura realidad….

El estado de Hermione era cada vez mas critico, ahora estaba inconsciente….ya ni siquiera podía articular palabra…y el único movimiento que se veía en su cuerpo, eran sus respiraciones, que cada vez se hacían mas cortas….mas pausadas…se iban desvaneciendo…y perdiéndose con el aire….

Los paramédicos hacían todo lo posible por salvarla….y a él no le dejaban ni acercarse…se sentía tan mal de verla así…y peor aún al saber que no podía estar a su lado…..unas gruesas y amargas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, su corazón se iba destrozando poco a poco….sus esperanzas se las iba llevando el viento….su fe…¿dónde estaba en ese momento?…..al parecer se había tomado unas vacaciones…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Amarga risa en la cama

Imagina que es una diana

Con todas esas agujas clavadas

Bromea sobre su suerte

Me hace sentir ser mas fuerte

Entre la vida y la muerta se piensa tan diferente

Pero la luz se le apagó

Y su voz se le apagó

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ya faltaba poco para llegar al hospital….la ambulancia cada vez iba más rápido…y los paramédicos ya habían logrado estabilizar a Hermione…le habían puesto una máscara de oxígeno para ayudarla a respirar mejor, algunas inyecciones, y otras cosas que tenían allí en ese momento a su disposición que ayudaron a estabilizarla….

Dejaron a Harry sentarse junto a ella, este seguía llorando, acercó su cara lentamente a la de Hermione y apartando un poco la máscara de oxígeno le beso en los labios, mientras le susurraba al oído…

- Por favor no me dejes….no ahora…no nunca, no lo hagas….quédate conmigo – Le suplico entre lágrimas acariciando un poco la cara de Mione.

- Harry…..- Hizo una pausa para respirar un poco, se notaba que hacía mucho esfuerzo para hablar…y se podía ver como sus pulsaciones iban disminuyendo poco a poco- Harry…yo quiero que sepas que te amo, mas que a nada en este mundo – Las lágrimas también se apoderaban del rostro de Hermione, quien a pesar de tratar mantener un semblante fuerte, para no preocupar tanto a Harry…no lograba hacerlo..

- Yo también te amo Mione, pero…no hables así por favor…tu estarás bien…ya verás como esto pasará – Cada vez las lágrimas se apoderaban mas de su rostro, y su mano se había entrelazada con la de ella.

- Harry…yo…donde quiera que este…siempre…permaneceré a tu lado…recuérdalo, si? – Sacando fuerzas de donde ya no tenía Hermione alzó un poco su mano y acaricio el rostro de Harry, quien solo asintió con la cabeza, y luego se agachó un poco y volvió a besarla suavemente en los labios.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Se le apagó la luz tembló

Le cerraron las cortinas

Y escucho pasar la vida

Y el suave latir de un corazón

La indirecta comprendida

Una torpe despedida de…la niña de mi vida

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

De pronto la mano de Hermione cayó, su piel se torno fria…sin vida…inerte...justo cuando habían separado de aquel beso…se había ido…había dejado el mundo de los mortales….simplemente se había ido…y lo había dejado…su vida, su razón de ser y de existir se había esfumado en un solo momento…en un segundo...ya no volvería…no podía ser cierto, todo esto era una pesadilla……tenía que ser una pesadilla!!!, no podía….ella no podía….nada de eso era verdad….ella no podía haberlo dejado…ella no podía haberse ido…no quería…no podía ser verdad, no debía ser verdad…

Por el rostro de Harry comenzaron a caer desesperadamente las lágrimas observando el cuerpo ya inerte de Hermione, en el cual, una delicada sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios de la joven, su cuerpo…tan frágil…aquella fina, delicada y elegante copa se había destrozado…y ya no podía hacer nada para recuperarla…la había perdido….¡¡Y todo por su maldita culpa!!…todo fue su culpa…siempre todo era su culpa…porque el sabía que siempre era así…

Las lágrimas embargaban sus ojos, su corazón estaba destrozado….y destrozado era poco, porque de él ya no quedaba nada…

- Hermione….Mione….por favor…despierta…no me hagas esto…no me dejes…- Le susurro desesperado el joven de los ojos verdes, se ahogaba en sus propias lágrimas…quería dejar de hacerlo…pero no podía era algo mas fuerte que él…aquel dolor…aquel sufrimiento…sentía que se desgarraba por dentro…que todo su ser moría…se iba con ella…

- Lo siento…ya no podemos hacer nada por ella…- Le dijo uno de los paramedicos y luego se retiro dejando a Harry solo de nuevo….solo…así estaría por el resto de su vida…solo…la soledad lo envolvería…se apoderaría de él…y moriría así…en soledad…y quizás sería lo mejor…no se volvería a acercar a nadie, y nadie resultaría de nuevo de esa forma….muertos…

De pronto algo cayó al suelo ocasionando un ruido, Harry lo recogio….era la cadena…aquella cadena que le había regalado en su primer aniversario, era en forma de corazón…delicada, tallada en oro, era de esas que se abría para que adentro colocaran su foto…en la tapita habían dos "H" entrelazadas…delicadamente la abrio, dentro había una foto de ellos besandose y luego unas lindas letras en colores fluorescentes escribían "Te amare por siempre"….en ese momento la Hermione de la foto se volteó hacia él y le guiñó un ojo….en ese momento lo comprendió…ella lo sabía...ella sabía que se iría…sabía que era su momento…sabía que iría a un lugar mejor…pero..no se lo había dicho….de nuevo volteo a ver la foto ahora en vez de decir "Te amare por siempre" decía "Sigue adelante, siempre estare a tu lado"….

~*FIN*~

Eso fue todo señores, prometo que no volvere a escribir algo tan triste como esto @_@ llore muchisimo _ debo dejar de meterme tanto dentro de los personajes ;_;

XDDD no me maten por el final quedo cursi, melodramatico y en cierta forma bobo @_@ lo se, no hace falta que me lo digan XDD

Please!!!!! Dejen reviews =O No sean malitos eh??, nada les cuesta, no importa que sea cortico ;)

REVIEWS!!!!!


End file.
